Ishamael
Ishamael was the most powerful of the Forsaken and their de facto ''leader. He was incredibly intelligent, and had profound insight into the nature of theWheel of Time and the struggle between the Dark One and the Dragon. Before the War of Power, he had been a philosopher and theologian of great renown, and was noted for his extraordinarily logical demeanor and way of thinking. He was unique among the Forsaken in that he was the only member of the group who did not join for the promise of power or immortality (at least not per se), but because his logic concluded that the Dark One must inevitably win against the Dragon, and therefore the only path was to join him and rule for a time. All of the other Forsaken believed him to be insane, though some of Ishamael's statements, which were taken to be mad, were in fact simply esoteric beyond what the other Forsaken were capable of understanding (his brief talk on Chaos Theory for example). However, by the time of the Third Age, he was in fact completely mad, and may have even believed that he himself was the Dark One at times. He was also fairly disdainful of the other Forsaken, regarding them all as fools for not understanding the nature of the Dark One, and for believing that he would hold to his promise of giving them power and immortality. When he was later re-incarnated as '''Moridin', it was said of him that, though he had much more control over himself than before, this self-control hid a greater madness than before. The only external manifestation of this was that Moridin tended to have violent mood swings; for instance going from curious to murderously enraged to calm all in the span of a few seconds when he sawAviendha unravel her gateway. Several comments from Graendal suggest that, before his conversion to the Shadow, he may have been much like Rand al'Thor. It would appear that his single greatest desire (at least after his re-incarnation) was to die so completely that he never would be reborn again, due to his despair over what he believed to be the Dark One's inevitable triumph. Battle vs. Kopaka Nuva (by Leolab) Kopaka is using his Ice powers to travel, and accidentally runs through a portal made by a Kanohi Olimak. He winds up in a castle somewhere, face-to-face with Ishamael. Confused, Ishamael draws his sword, and Kopaka readies for a fight. Kopaka closes in, striking with his Double Sided Ice Blade, which Ishamael dodges. He returns the blow with his own sword, which Kopaka blocks. The duel continues, with Ishamael being kept at bay due to the Ice Blade’s longer reach. He then embraces saidin, and throws a weave at Kopaka’s Ice Shield, knocking it away. Alarmed, Kopaka splits his Ice Blade into two separate blades, and proceeds to duel Ishamael, now making full use of his ice powers. Ishamael takes advantage of Kopaka’s control over ice, and attacks mainly with weaves of fire. The duel continues, and Kopaka sets a trap for Ishamael using his ability to delay Ice blasts. Kopaka starts to get the upper hand, his ability to delay his powers disrupting Ishamael’s strategy. He gets desperate, and lets go of saidin, and instead starts to channel the True Source. Making a gateway for the both of them into a deserted valley, he starts throwing Balefire around with reckless abandon. Kopaka dodges the bolts of liquid light, trying to close in with his Ice Blades. He eventually sets a trap for the crazed Ishamael, luring him into an area where he had prepared his ice powers. Timed perfectly, Ishamael found himself trapped inside a glacier made by Kopaka, though not before letting out a stream of incredibly powerful Balefire. It misses Kopaka, and he walks away, picking up his shield. Another dimensional rift appears, similar to the one that sent him here. He enters it, and returns home. Expert's Opinion Kopaka's total mastery over ice ultimately made him more skilled than Ishamael's proficiency with everything. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors